


A Ode to the PT Gear

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, general boys appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid to give a little love to the...body conscious PT gear the boys are so fond of. Bless the US Army and its fashion sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ode to the PT Gear

**Author's Note:**

> First fanvid! It was very fun; I hope you like it!


End file.
